


Jamás

by Johana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johana/pseuds/Johana





	

Sentir que no formaba parte de nada era su estado natural.

Era parte de todo pero no pertenecía a ningún lugar.

Nunca encontró su ancla, su llamado a tierra.

Jamás le pidieron que se quedara.

Nunca sintió la pasión del primer amor, una vez creyó estar cerca, pero no era el momento indicado. No había conexión ni entendimiento.

Años después se volvieron a encontrar, actuaban como desconocidos, no se hablaban con palabras, lo hacían con la mirada.

Ella percibió lo que tiempo atrás no quiso ver.

Él esperaba que esta vez todo fuera diferente.

Ella quería pedirle perdón, él la seguía amando.

Una de las últimas veces que se vieron sus miradas colisionaron, y en ese eterno y voraz instante lo supo, ciega idiota, lo supo, nadie la había mirado de esa manera jamás.


End file.
